Argent
by shadowstar88888
Summary: What happens when Artemis has a daughter? And what happens when this new demi-god shows up at camp half-blood with a rare power that no one has ever seen before?
1. Chapter 1

I really don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy. Any and all reviews are welcomed. Just for those of you who are curious Argent is a type of silver I believe. It may or may not take me awhile before I post a second chapter so that I can get my story planned.

* * *

_A light figure stood there still like she was listening for her prey. She appeared to be no older then 13 but her eyes showed centuries of knowledge. She un-notched her arrow and pulled a hunting knife from a sheith. A Drakon slid out from under a bush and tried to escape. The woman whistled and took off running. Soon two wolves flanked her sides as they chased after the Drakon. The wolf on her right, a black one, sprinted forwards and cut it off. Followed by the white one who growled at it . The woman leaped forwards and quickly slit its throat. She stood and sheathed her knife._

_"Thanks for the help this guy was a bit of a challenge."_

_'It was no problem.' The black wolf replied bowing._

_'You would have caught it eventually.' The white wolf said following her mates actions._

_"But stil- wait did you hear that?"_

_They stood there for a second. Cry came from their right and they took of to see what it was. They came to a clearing to see a crying baby wrapped in a blanket, illuminated by the silver light of the moon._

_"It's a baby, can you pick up a scent of her parents?"_

_'That's strange she doesn't have any, only your and her's.'_

_"That is weird."_

_'My lady this child is very sick she won't survive the night.'_

_"I will claim her as my own and bestow upon her my powers. Those of a wolf and those of hunting." She said cutting her finger a pressing it to the child's forehead. The child opened her eyes to show brown eyes with silver starting to appear._

_She smiled up at Artemis and hiccuped. As she hiccuped she turned from human to wolf and back again. The baby's brown hair grew a silver strand as the magic started running through her._

_"You are a cute one, and since I didn't bare you I'm not breaking my vows even though you have my blood through your veins now. I can't bring her to Olympus, can you care for her? I will come when I can but I can't forsake my duties."_

_'Of course lady Artemis anything for you. But what will you name her?'_

_"Argent. She will be called Argent." Artemis smiled at her new daughter. "She will be different from my hunters. She won't be immortal but like any half blood. Even then with her abilities to shift to a wolf and back she will still be an out cast among them. I will go see Zeus about this. Farewell mighty warriors. "_

_'We will care for her as our own my lady. Farewell." The white wolf said taking Argent carefully by the scruff of her now wolf form._

_'She's healthy again but what are we going to do for food?' the black wolf said nuzzling his new daughter._

_'I'm sure she will be fine with our other pups.'_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Artemis would often visit and brought gifts for the young child. She brought two silver bracelets that when pushing one summoned a sword while pushing the other summoned a silver bow and arrows. She also brought a pendant to help Argent control her powers. When the child started becoming more aware Artemis was force to leave her daughter and only watch her grow from afar like the other gods.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Time skip) Argent Pov:

I ran as fast as I could in my wolf form. I was following the scent of warm strawberries where by guardians told me Camp Half blood should be. I caught another scent of a manticore that was catching up fast. I changed back to human as I neared the gate. I was about to cross when I was swept aside by the monster. I pressed my hand against my right bracelet and a sword appeared in my hand. I had enough training to know how to use it but I still wasn't good enough to fight off a monster like this. He stabbed at me with his tail and I swung my sword severing off making a pull of gold dust start to spray. I swung again and slashed his face but it only made him madder. I put the sword away and climbed a big tree. I press my left bracelet and felt the familiar weight against my back as a full quiver appeared with a matching bow. I shot a couple and they embedded themselves in his shoulders I took aim for his head like my guardians told me about. Right as I released the arrow I hear a boy yell near by.

"We are here to help."

But it was to late the arrow pierced the Manticore's eye and he immediately turned into dust.

"Your getting slow seaweed brain." A blonde said next to him.

I dropped down from the tree and went to meet them. I looked at them analyzing them carefully.

The blonde only had a knife with her, but eyes and aura told me that she knew how to use it. The boy was a bit taller then her and held a bronze sword. He didn't look like much but he had powerful scent of the sea.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." The blonde said putting her knife away. "I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend seaweed brain."

"The names Percy Jackson. I'm the son-"

"The son of Poseidon." I said cutting him off. I looked at Annabeth and sniffed. I couldn't smell anything distinctive but her eyes were a stormy eyes. "I can't pick up a distinguish scent but I'm guessing your daughter of... Athena."

"Wow for a newbie your smart. Come on you need to meet Chairon." Percy said

"You said scent You must have a good sense of smell." Annabeth said sizing me up.

I looked down feeling uncomfortable. I left a good couple of weeks ago to come here and I didn't shower in awhile. I had a black T-shirt on and blue jeans. I of course had my bracelet and my pendant on. My brown hair with a silver strand framed my face, and my bangs were covering my silver brown eyes. Any normal person would have hatted them covering their eyes but I liked it. I was always told my eyes gave away what I was thinking so I tried to keep them covered.

"Ahh, Argent we have been waiting for you." A man said in a wheel chair pulled up.

"Wow your a centaur. I've seen some but they didn't act as calm as you. How do you know my name?"

He laughed and nodded "Yes I have heard much from you. Lets go inside and talk. Percy go gather camp counselors."

Annabeth looked at me closer and I slowly moved my hand to my sword bracelet just to be safe.

"Argent you can relax Miss. Chase won't hurt you." Chiron said

I lowered my hand. "I'm sorry I'm not use to being around humans much."

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked looking more curious as she relaxed around me.

"Don't question her yet lets get her some food while Percy gathers the others."

Chiron talked to a satyr and he ran off returning with some meat, weird looking potatos, and a empty cup. I grabbed the empty cup but gasped as it started to fill itself.

"Wow water how original." said a girl with a helmet in her hand. She had on armor and a spear. She looked taller then Percy. I growled quietly.

"Don't mind Clarisse, she picks on all the new kids. Go on take a sip." Annabeth said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed it and took a sip. My eyes widened at the taste. "This tastes like the water from my favorite stream."

"Stream water, even better."

I growled again and dropped the goblet and quickly summoned my sword and pointed it at her neck before she could even raise her weapon. Her eyes bore into mine with hatred and a hint of fear.

"Wow new kids brave-"

"For challenging Clarisse the first day." Two kids came in and said finishing each other's sentence.

"His name's Conner." one said pointing to the blue eyed kid.

"And he's Travis." The other said pointing to the brown eyed kid. "We're twins."

I looked at them. They both had sandy brown hair and pointed features and their eyes looked full of mischive. "I don't even need to catch your scent to know your son's of Hermes."

"I would keep any valuables away from them." Annabeth whispered

"Cool do Clarries!" They yelled at the same time making me wince at the loudness.

"Miss angry pants over her is Ares, I can smell the sweat, blood, grime, and... what that do I detect fear?" I smirked. All of it was true especially the grime and fear.

She growled at me and I lower my sword and went back to eating. I finished the meat and stared at the weird potato.

"What have you never seen chips?" Annabeth said walking in.

"I've heard about them from the humans, but all we ever ate was the meat we got from hunting and the occasional herb."

"She just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

I stood and started to growl at her.

"Your growling now, I'm so scared." she said rolling her eyes

I lunged and knocked her out of her chair. We were face to face and she got a look at my eyes and paled. My eyes were turning silver where the brown once was making them completely silver.

"Listen I don't know who you are, and why they are so scared of you but honestly I don't care. Don't you try to intimidate me cause I can tell you now it won't work so leave me alone. Under stood?" I whispered to her

She nodded slightly. I raised my fist and I was going to bring it down on her face but I was pulled off by Annabeth and Pecy. They were trying to keep me from attacking again but were struggling against my strength. I realized what I was about to do and stoped.

I lowered my head ."I'm sorry, in my family if we had a problem we would fight it out." I said as I let out a quiet whimper feeling ashamed. Every one took their seats with me standing next to Chiron.

"Did she just whimper?" Annabeth whispered to Percy who just nodded.

"Care to tell us about your life before you got here?" Chiron said. I had a feeling he knew it all.

"Ok, I was raised by a wolf couple and their pups. They said that they were with a someone when they found me. They told me that that someone was my godly parent. They said that they couldn't find the scent of my birth parents on me and I was so sick I was close to dying. They said my parent drew blood from themself and put some of their blood on me claiming me as their own, healing me, and allowing me to gain some of his or her's abilities..." I paused thinking if I should tell them about my shape shifting powers but decided against it. "along with this silver streak. This added me to their blood line. My guardians, the wolves, raised me and taught me how to use the weapons my parents left for me. My bracelets turn into either a sword or a bow depending on which one I push. They never told me who my parent is. But they did tell me that I was a half-blood and that I needed to come here." I finished.

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"15 almost 16."

"Your almost as old as me and Annabeth." Percy gawked.

"But your so short!" The Stoll brothers yelled and I winced again.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk." some one mumbled.

I laughed at what they said but no one else must have herd them so they all just eyed me carefully.

"I guess I got enhanced senses from my mom or dad. That or being raised by wolves help develop them."

"So you don't know who you parent is. Your guardians did give you a hint?"

"No they said they swore not to tell me." I looked at Chairon and as soon as our eyes met I knew he Knew.

"Ok the meetings done, I need to talk to Argent alone. Annabeth will you wait outside and then show her around?" And she nodded.

"You know don't you."

"About your parent, or your power that you didn't tell the others."

I was about to stammer out an explanation when he held up his hand.

"Like I said earlier you are big news on Olympus so all of the gods know you. It is also not up to me of who you tell and don't tell. As for your parents I also swore not to tell, but I assure that they will reveal them self soon. Most of the time a child is claimed at age 13 but it seems that they haven't. Ok go see Annabeth for the tour."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. I have a few ideas for what i'm going to do but I need to figure out how to link them together yet. If you have any suggestions about anything please Pm me Also I changed a little in the first chapter. You don't necessarily have to read it. All I did was changed a few sentences to make it flow better, and change Argent's eyes from brown and gold to brown and silver. So when she is angry or in her wolf form her eyes turn pure silver. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

_Last time:"About your parent, or your power that you didn't tell the others."_

_I was about to stammer out an explanation when he held up his hand_.

_"Like I said earlier you are big news on Olympus so all of the gods know you. It is also not up to me of who you tell and don't tell. As for your parents I also swore not to tell, but I assure that they will reveal them self soon. Most of the time a child is claimed at age 13 but it seems that they haven't. Ok go see Annabeth for the tour."_

/\/\/

"Your telling me to just wait until it is "Convenient" for them."

"The gods like to wait until the right moment."

"My guardians told me about how great the gods are, but to me they seem to sit up their on their lazy-"

"Language Miss. Argent."

"Butts. While me and other kids feeling neglected for them to claim us. I feel like I am not even wanted by my Mom or Dad."

"The gods keep a watch on all there children. You are very loved by your parent but... Your different from most demigods."

"Different by my parent or my power." I demanded

"Well both. I believe that your parent is waiting for you to connect with the others. If you were told to early you may be labeled an outcast amongst the rest of the demigods."

"Oh this is rich, I'm not wanted by my parents and soon the other campers." I said storming out of the room, trying to find my way out of the big house. Literately the big house this place is huge.

"She dosen't mean it." I heard Chiron say with my acute hearing.

"Yes I do!" I yelled back finnaly finding the door.

I heard Chiron chuckle as I slammed the door. I turned and ran straight into Annabeth.

"I'm guessing that didn't go that well." She said offering me a hand.

I ignored her hand and got up growling. "Listen I didn't even want to come here. I only came to protect my so called family from monsters. I don't need friends."

"Demigods rely on each other and need each other for survival. To put it in a better way for you to understand, we're like a pack."

"Ya, ya and the lone wolf is picked off by nature or is forced to join a pack." I said rolling my eyes and shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Trust me when I say this, we all felt this way at one point in our life when we didn't know our parent."

"You don't know me at all." I mumbled. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a little.

She turned and motioned for me to follow. Even though I don't want to be here I do have to admit this place is pretty sweet. There was a training ground near a archery range, a forge, and even a volleyball court. Annabeth told me that monster 101 classes were taught at the big house along with Greek lessons. I already knew Greek because my guardians only spoke in Greek. There was even a forest near the strawberry farm and it kind of reminded me of home.

We continued on to the cabins. She said that she will start with the Cabins on the left and work our way around. The Hermes cabin was by far the tallest and yet it still didn't seem to have enough room. Annabeth said this will be were I will stay until I'm claimed. She said that I should sleep lightly, especially with my bracelets and pendant. Hephaestus's cabin blew up when we went by from a bad robot design.

We walked up to the Are's cabin and we saw Clarisse was inside sharpening her spear. She looked up and glared at Annabeth, when her eyes fell on me she paled and went back to sharpening her spear.

She muttered some cuss words in Greek about me, and I was about to go in there when Annabeth stopped me.

"Listen I don't know what you said to her earlier that scared her so much, but you seem to have a death wish if you go in there now especially with her siblings."

I glared at Clarisse once more before turning back to Annabeth and we continued on our tour.

"This is my cabin." She said pointing to a blue and gold cabin. My eyes were drawn to the one to the left. It had a silver aura around it. In the front it had to statues of stags, on the silver walls it had carvings of different animals along with what looked like girls with bows fighting monsters. On the door was a black painting of two wolves howling at the moon.

"Who's is that?" I asked walking in the cabin with out me paying attention.

There were pallets on the floor instead of bunk beds like the other cabins. On the walls there was a mural of a forest with a tint of silver to it like a full moon was in the sky. On the roof were a lot of stars that formed constellations. It felt like I was in the forest, when I closed my eyes I could almost hear the sound of wind through the trees and animals around me.

"This is Artemis' cabin. She doesn't have any children since she is a maiden goddess, so the hunters use it. I really don't think we are allowed in here." Annabeth said from the door way.

I took one more look around and reluctantly left.

"This next cabin is the Aphrodite cabin. So unless you like makeovers try to stay away from here."

"I hate makeovers. In my pack I was one of the only girls among the pups so I picked up there nature. Also I guess having to harden my feelings help a little. I would rather die then do anything girly."

"Don't let them hear that or they might die." Annabeth said and we laughed. "I don't mind one now and then but they take it far when they try to dye my hair brown. Can you imagine me with brown hair?"

"Blonde suits you in my opinion. Your bright hair says that your fun to be around, but your eyes say that you are very knowledgeable. You can tell a lot about ones eyes; what they feel, their plan, and sometimes their hardships."

"Is that why you keep your covered."

I nodded "That and I like the mysterious feeling of others not knowing my thoughts."

"Hey your the knew girl." A high familiar voice said from near the cabin. A girl with darker skin and almond eyes walked out she has black wavy hair, and hazel brown eyes. She had lots of jewelry and some makeup on. She walked over and gave me a hug.

I stiffened at the sudden human interaction and my eyes flashed silver. I was desperately trying to ignore my instincts of throwing her off of me and pulling my sword out. I looked at Annabeth who had a poker face. 'Don't tell me she saw that, there was already one person at this camp.'

Finally She let go of me.

"Argent this is-" Annabeth started.

"Drew Tanaka the counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. I just love your hair color, especially the silver streak." She said holding her hand out.

"Thanks I guess." I said reaching out. She grabbed my hand so delicately that I felt like I probably would have broken her hand by barely squeezing.

"Why don't you come in for some tea. And while we're at it I'll give you a makeover." She said looking in my eyes.

"That would be great." My mouth said before my brain processed what was going on.

"Drew stop it."

"Annabeth dear, have you seen her. She dosen't look like she had a decent shower or hair cut in years. Just look at her bangs, and don't even get me started on her claws she calls fingernails.

"Whats wrong with my bangs I like them this long." I said struggling to get the words out. I felt my mind become cloudy again.

"Drew."

"It's ok Annabeth maybe this will be fun." I said. I felt so confused I couldn't think straight.

"Drew thats enough." Annabeth said in a commanding voice. I snapped out of it and felt control over my own mind once more.

"What's a little charm speak that ever hurt anyone." Drew said smirking.

"How dare you charm speak me!" I said as I lounged at her.

"Argent no!"

"You humans are all the same, only trying to get your own way at the cost of others." I growled digging my "claws" into her arms.

"Stop please, your hurting me!" Drew said crying now.

"Oh so your own pain matters more than others." I growled again.

"Argent stop." Percy said running up and pulling me off with the help of Annabeth.

I locked my eyes on theirs. A wolf shows it's dominance over others with its eyes. I felt the power coursing through their veins, and sadly it was clear they were the Alphas. I looked down and whimpered a little. I looked up to see Drew sniveling behind who looked like to be a couple of Apollo kids. I also notice a crowd around us all with weapons at the ready. I muttered a sorry and took off into the forest.

I found a big pile of rocks and sat down. Day one was hardly over and I managed to become public enemy of the entire camp.

I heard a twig snap near by but I didn't even bother looking up. I didn't care if it was a predator or not.

"Argent." Annabeth said.

"What do you want." I said looking up. I didn't dare look into her eyes. She was the Alpha over me and I couldn't control that.

"Listen you can't start fights over the smallest of things."

"Why do you even care, you and your boyfriend hiding over there are the only ones that have proved themselves at a higher rank then me." I said nodding to a tree where Percy was hiding.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked walking over.

"A wolf shows it's dominance with its eyes. That little staring contest we had earlier was just that, you won but barely." I said looking down.

"When you said eyes are a key you really meant it." Annabeth said

I nodded. "Not that it matters now, I imagine that I will be leaving soon."

"I doubt that they would never kick someone out like that. You just need to work on your people skills." Percy said placing his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and he removed his hand.

"I sorry it's just I'm not use to people near me. The wolves can be just as cruel as they are loving. Sure they took care of me but that didn't help with the craving of the warm touch a child craves." I said standing and walking to the top of the rock pile with my hands in my pockets. "Did... Did you ever see your parents at all before your were claimed?"

"Only in my dreams." Annabeth said.

"I could feel his presence when I was in the water."

"She never even came in my dreams."

"How do you know it's one of the goddess."

"I remember when I was a baby and they first found me. I don't exactly remember the event, but I remember the feeling of warm caresses only a mother can show."

"It's getting late and I'm pretty sure Zeus wouldn't like us on his fist anymore." Percy said.

I looked at them with confused look.

"The rocks look like a big fist so the founder's named it after Zeus." Annabeth explained.

"It looks more like a pile of dung." I said as thunder crashed above us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Chapter 3 is here and I got some wolf action in this one. Sorry if the last one dragged a little but I felt it was important on character building. Sorry if it was weird with all the human touch and stuff but I felt like she needed that craving she missed from her childhood since she didn't have actual humans parents. Ok hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

We made it back just in time for dinner, I was at the end of the Hermes table. Everyone at the table was all crammed trying to stay away from me like I had some kind of plague. I looked up and saw Annabeth talking with a girl from her table. I also saw Percy sitting by himself looking at Annabeth with a lonely smile.

"Attention half-bloods!" Chiron yelled as he brought a hoof down on the pavement below. "I hope today was pleasant for you all."

"As if!" I heard Drew yell

"Tommorow we will be holding our capture the flag games. The teams will be Hermes, Athena, Poseidon and Ares."

I heard the Athena group and Ares groan at each other, and Percy and Annabeth grin at each other.

'ugh, they are going to make me through up.' I thought as I pushed my food around. I zoned out the rest of Chirons talking until he said.

"I also would like us to give a warm welcome back to Mr. D who was reporting back to Olympus today. You may go back to your feast now."

I heard a pop and I could smell grapes and diet coke. I looked up and almost laughed. I thought I was short but he won by a land slide. (She's 5'3). He looked 4'5 and had a pot belly. He was wearing a leopard print shirt and was holding a can of diet coke. I suddenly didn't feel hungry when I remembered the stories of him punishing demigods. I put what was left of my food in the offering fire and left.

"Argent please come here." I hear Chiron call

'Great'

"I heard from Drew that you attacked her." Mr. D said looking bored

"I was provoked. She used her charm speak on me."

"That is not a legit reason." Chiron said

"Sir I'm sorry but I don't like being forced into something. I grew up as a free spirit in my pack. We fought out our differences."

"So your the wolf girl." Mr. D said crushing the metal can loudly and I winced at the harsh sound.

"Yes sir."

"Well at least you know have manners, unlike in your conversation with Chiron earlier."

"I was just scared of the new environment and tired from the trip."

"How long was the trip." Chiron asked.

"A good few weeks. I traveled..." I looked around to see if there were any others listening. "I traveled mainly as a wolf."

"You came all this way alone? What about the monsters?" Chiron asked in surprise

"I fought them off. I can hold my own with a sword but I am great at hunting with my bow. I grew up in wolf form so I can fight very well like that too." I shrugged.

"May I see your weapons." Mr D said taking a slight interest.

I placed my three fingers on the sword that was engraved on my right bracelet. I felt my silver sword in my hand and reluctantly handed it to Mr. D. He handed it back after inspection. And I returned it back and I did the same for my bow. I handed him the bow and reached back for an arrow from the quiver.

"Yes these are her type."

"Who's doing sir?"

He was about to answer but Chiron stopped him. He then said "Your parent got these from Hephaestus himself. They are made especially for you. Now for the wolf form."

"I would prefer if I could show you with out so many eyes around."

"Your one for secrets aren't you, and trust issues, smart. Very well some other day. But I digress, you still need a suitable punishment for attacking... whats her name Sketch was it?"

"Drew, Mr. D." Chiron said.

"Right, Drawn, ok lets see... Your new here so I'll let you off with extra training tomorrow in the arena."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again."

"I don't mind you attacking each other just do it in the ring. That way you can say it was a training accident and I don't have to fill out paper work."

"Yes sir, thank you. Now I need to go shower and go to bed it's been a long night."

Mr D. waved his hand at me as he tried to make wine appear. I turned to see all eyes on me. I just left and went to get ready for bed.

"We don't have enough bunks,"

"So you'll have to use a sleeping bag." The Stoll brothers told me handing me one.

I rolled it out and laid down. I noticed a boy on the lower bunk with a strange silver item in his hand and weird things (best description ever) coming out of his ears. He saw me looking and took off the thing in his ears.

"May I help you?" he asked

"What is that in your hands?"

"Have you never seen an Mp3 player before?" He asked

"No."

"Here put these in your ears."

"What are these."

"Head phones geeze were you raised in a forest."

"Yes."

He laughed until he saw I was serious. "Ok, let me explain. This plays music, you know what that is right?"

"I'm not an idiot I'm just not use to electrical items."

"Ok so the Mp3 plays music, and you listen with Head phones."

I put the head phones in and he gave me a thumbs up.

It was quiet then I heard. "Shot through the hear!" At full blast.

I quickly yanked the things out of my ears and threw them down. My ears were ringing and I put my finger to one. When I brought my hand down I saw blood.

The kid in front of me was trying to tell me something but I could only hear ringing. He noticed I was comprehending and started saying something to the boy on the top bunk.

A boy that looked like him jumped down from the top bunk and grabbed my wrist. I tried to fight back but he looked at me and mouthed "Relax", I looked at him for a moment and then relaxed a little. He grabbed the first boy with the stupid Mp3 thingy (There's that description again) and took me out of the cabin. We to another cabin where he knocked on the door. We stood there again when a boy about as tall as Percy appeared. He looked at me and then motioned for us to follow him in. He looked at my ears and said something to some other kids. He turned and took out a gold coin as the kids he talked to came back with a spray bottle. He threw the coin at the water and it disappeared into the water. I remember my guardians called it an Iris message i think. He talked to a guy that look similar to him and pointed at me. The guy looked at me and smiled.

The blond boy came over and mouthed "Close your eyes." I did as he said and I notice a blinding light. I noticed a new scent in the room but it was hard to say what it was. I opened my eyes to see the guy from the IM and realized that he was Apollo witch meant we were at the Apollo cabin. Apollo came over and looked at my ears. He flicked them both.

"Ouch what was that for." I yelled.

"It worked." He said grinning.

"I can hear again." I said smiling.

"The god of medicine at your service."

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize that would happen." The Mp3 kid said "I always listen to it that loud."

"I have sensitive hearing, so I guess you blew up my eardrums. Thank you Apollo for fixing my ears. Are they as good as before?"

"It's no problem at all I was just bothering my sis, it's been awhile since I had a challenge. As for your hearing it's as good or better."

"Thank you father but I think we should go to bed now, Mr. D won't be happy."

Apollo said good bye and disappeared. We said goodbye to the blonde boy who turned out to be the counselor Will.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Alex." The kid with the Mp3 said. I looked at him closer. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, and a deep natural tan.

"My kid brother is sometimes an air head. The names Axel." The other boy said he looked just like Alex except a lot rougher looking.

"Don't listen to him we're twins. We're 15 about to be 16 in a few days. We got her a couple of years ago."

"My name is Argent. I'm 15 about to be 16 also. You don't look like a Hermes kid."

"That cause were not. Our stupid excuse for a father hasn't claimed us yet."

"I know that feeling. Listen it's late and I have a lot of training tomorrow maybe we can talk then." I said laying on my "Bed".

Alex yawned. He offered me his bed but I was already asleep on the floor.

I woke up and Alex and Axel were gone. I ate breakfast and went on to my schedule. I had Monster 101 first, after that was Greek, then Pegasus riding lessons, I had hunting class which I excelled at, after that I had first aid classes. Finally I had double arena and then archery.

I spared for awhile but got bored. Percy came over and offered to spar. We parried blades a couple of times. I was much faster and stronger then him despite my height, but he was obliviously more skilled and experienced. I won 2/5 and one was a draw.

At archery I out shot all but that Will kid from the Apollo cabin. We were pretty much on par there.

It was finally time for dinner where Alex and Axel sat by me. A couple kids said I was great at the archery range, and was impressed with my swordsman ship.

"All right get in your groups it's time for capture the flag!" Chiron clapped.

Alex paled.

"What wrong?"

"Baby bro here can't fight."

"Just stick by me I'll help you, do you got my back?" I asked smiling, so much for not making friends.

"I'll try."

"I guess I'll stick around mom'll be furious if we came back a twin short. Especially the good twin." Axel said rolling his eyes.

"Ok guys listen up. I want three groups of three the rest are to guard the flag. The groups of three will go out and scout for the flag, and retrieve it if they can, if not send one person back for the rest of us." Annabeth said looking around at us. "Lets see Argent's group, Clarisse's group and the Stoll brothers' group. Alright move out."

We all raised our weapons to cheer.

Clarisse's group the area closest to the rest of camp, the Stoll brothers took the middle. Which meant that my group got the deepest darkest part of the forest. Alex looked like he was going to pee his pants at any moment.

We were ambushed by a small group we took them out no problem. I tried to resist a laugh when Alex tried to apologize to a guy that he had just hit in the face with his hilt.

I made my sword vanish and brought out my arrows. My arrows magically appeared and were dulled like imagined it. We continued on until I motioned for us to stop. I looked up ahead and saw the enemies flag.

"This is too easy." I said, I knelt down and searched for tracks.

"I agree but it doesn't look like anyone's around." Axel said

"Ok how bout this I'll stay back and keep an eye out for the enemy. Axel you climb this tree and if it is an ambush you will be able to drop down on them. Alex I want you to go get the flag." I said standing up. 'Strange all of their scent are stale like they left or something.'

Axel sheathed his sword and started to climb the tree nearby. Alex mumbled something about not wanting to hurt anyone but he'll do it. I notched an arrow and took deep breaths to see if I could pick up on anyone.

"On my mark, three, two, one, mark!"

Alex slowly made his way foward. I smelt the air and noticed a scent. I looked around and strained my ears to pick up any sound. I told Axel that I was going to check the scent and took off. I knelt down and looked giant paw prints.

'I learned this in monsters 101 what was it.' I thought frustrated.

I heard a growling from my right. A giant Manticore that was twice the size of the first one I fought. I'm guessing that this was the mother of the first one and was not happy.

"Manticore!" I yelled and sent an arrow at the beast. The down side to my arrows is that they stay to that type until I run out, and if I run out they don't appear until an hour later.

The Manticore roared and lept forward I rolled out of the way and sent another volley of arrows.

I manage to shoot a couple and one hit it in the eye only making it more angry. I reached back for another arrow. 'Not good' I placed the bow into the quiver and I summoned my sword. I dodged as it shot a couple spikes from it's tail. I dodge a stab it took with it claws and was impaled by another spike that was sent in my shoulder.

I fell to my knees and grunted with pain. I grabbed the spike and pulled it out. 'Where is every one?' Just as I stood fire erupted around us and we were soon circled by a roaring inferno. 'There goes the escape plan.'

I could feel the wolf inside me fighting to get out. 'I can't what if someone saw me. 'The Manticore was roaring at the fire around us. 'It didn't do this, but then how.'

It turned back and tried to stab me with it's tail. I sidestepped and loped of it's tail. I swung but it caught my sword in it's mouth, crushing it with it's power full jaws.

'Great now I'm almost completely weaponless unless.' I said holding one of the broken half's of my sword.

"Argent!"

"Alex quick I need help I don't have any weapons."

"I'm coming." He yelled as he ran through the fire. He got a few burns and his hair and clothes were singed a little.

"Can you hold him off I may be able to attach this to my last arrow." I said struggling to pull it from the quiver with my injured arm. Luckily it was my left arm so I was able to fight with my main hand, unfortunately you need both arms to shoot an arrow.

"Here," He said pulling the arrow and then ripping of some of his shirt, "Use my shirt to attach it."

I looked at his eyes and saw a fire in his eyes. It looked like he had a lust for battle, that was missing before.

"Alex?"

"Common I won't be able to hold him off forever." He said running at the Manticore

I watched him attack and defend like he was born on the battle field. I saw a look in his eye of pure power and... anger?

I tore my eyes away from the battle and focused at the task at hand. My left arm was of almost no use so I had to lash it together with one hand.

"It's ready. Get me a clear shot." I yelled

"You got it." Alex threw down his sword and ran foward.

"What are you doing you'll get killed!" I cried out.

"I don't know... trust me."

I pulled my bow and hissed as I made my arm grasp the bow. Alex jumped and landed on the neck on the Manticore and held his head straight. I saw a look of exhaustion and I knew that I had one shot or we both would be dead.

"Mother!" I cried to the havens pulling the string back "Who ever you are, grant me strength!" My struggling left arm became still as I felt a presence behind me guiding my arm. I took a breath and released the arrow.

The arrow flew from my bow with almost a magical aura and met it's mark straight between the eyes of the Manticore. It fell dead before turning to golden dust. I saw Alex jump from the golden pile before running to my side.

"Argent!" He yelled running forward.

"I'm ok." I said struggling to get up. "Did we get it?"

"Ya you got it right between the eyes." He said smiling

I smiled weakly. I heard galloping from the distance. "There here." I said closing my eyes."

"Please stay with me, Argent. What I did back there. I'm scared."

I opened my eyes more and looked into his. All that raw power was replaced with fear.

"Hey I got your back if you got mine."

Chiron and a bunch of others came and put me on a stretcher. I was daze but I could tell that the other campers arrived just as wind blew the golden dust into non-existance.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, those Manticores just don't like our hero. Alright I don't have much else to say but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I woke up to yelling. I slowly opened my eyes to see Alex refusing to sit down for some stitches. He looked over at me and ran over.

"Hey champ hows it going?" He asked

"Like I've been hit by a truck." I said bringing my hand to my bandaged shoulder. "How long have I been out?"

"Just an hour, they said you shouldn't be up for awhile."

I shrugged and started to sit up.

"I'm sorry but you can't get up yet doctors orders." Chiron said ducking so he could fit through the door way.

"I feel fine." Getting up once again.

"Argent I need to finish stitching you up." A girl from Apollo said coming at me with a needle.

"I don't think that will be necessary." I said backing up.

"It will only take a sec."

"No don't get closer with that." I said feeling panic racing through me.

"So you can take down a Manticore almost single handedly but your afraid of a needle?"

"Heck ya." I said glaring at the cursed thing. "Those thing are from the deepest parts of Tartarus."

Chiron chuckled.

"Do you mind leaving?" She asked and then pulled on the bandages.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hearing her gasp.

"Your... almost healed."

I looked down and sure enough there was only a small cut that looked like it was almost done healing.

"I guess your free to go but I don't want you to use that arm for awhile just in case."

I nodded but I knew I would end up using it anyways.

"Your were released so early?" Alex said

"Ya I'm almost healed."

"Even with the help of ambrosia you shouldn't have healed that fast."

"Listen before I shot the arrow I felt someone near. I think it was my mother maybe she helped me, and healed me."

"Maybe... I know how you feel I felt like my father was there with me too. Hey maybe we'll be claimed soon." He said

"What you did back there was incredibly stupid! You could have gotten killed." I said worriedly

"I know, I shouldn't have but I had the urge to do it. I felt almost possessed with power when I came to help you." He said almost scared

"Hey I think we have the day off. Wanna chill at the beach." I asked and he nodded.

/\/\/\

The bell sounded for dinner and we feasted. Alex would glare at Axel who seemed on the verge of laughter.

"Campers I wan't your attention please. Good now I know word spreads fast but I want to let you know a Manticore was a in the woods last night."

"I know I saw it with my own eyes!" A boy said from the Hephaestus cabin

"Someone had to have summoned it like that hell hound I fought my first year here." Percy added in.

"Well I would like Argent, Alex, and Axel to come up and tell us of what occured."

"I don't know sir." I started.

"Don't be modest tell us!" A little boy from Hermes said looking excited.

We all stood up and explained what happened with the help of Alex, and a couple of smug remarks from Axel.

"Well I guess it was good that the Manticore was taken care of, as for the capture the flag I guess we will have to call it a draw." Chiron said and every one groaned.

"Actually you don't." Axel said with a cocky look on his face.

"Care to elaborate." Annabeth said.

"Well you see while they were fighting the Manticore I grabbed this." He said pulling a flag from his pocket.

I saw rage enter Alex's face at the sight of his brother.

"You, left us so you can go win a stupid game!" Alex yelled

"Well it turned out well didn't it little brother."

"No it didn't she was almost killed."

"But she wasn't."

Alex brought his hand back and punched him square in the face. Every one gasped but not at the fight. Over the head of the brothers was a pair of red fiery boars.

They stopped and looked up at there heads.

"All hail the sons of Ares! Axel and Alex." Chiron said bowing, the camp following his actions bowed also.

Axel look pleased, while Alex looked like he was going to be sick.

"Congratulations Alex." I said with a sad smile. 'I thought she would come to night I felt her power.'

"All hail Argent!" Chiron called agian. I looked up in surprise once more as every one gasped. "Daughter of Artemis."

I looked up and sure enough there was a silver glow of a bow and quiver above me.

I looked around and everyone stared at me. No one bowed they just stared. My instincts were screaming different things. Run and hide, and fight for respect.

I took of not looking behinde.

I rolled up my sleeping bag and gathered my stuff. I walked out the door of the Hermes cabin and walked up to my new cabin.

"You know everyone was just shocked." Chiron said walking up to me.

"Why is it that after being claimed I feel worst then before?"

"Give it time. You already know that she shared her blood with you, so technically she is still a maiden goddess. They just need time to absorb the information."

"Back in the forest... That was her wasn't it."

"I can't be sure to say but I believe so. Good night Argent."

"Good night sir." I said entering my new home.

I rolled out my bed in an empty corner in the room. I laid there as events played through my mind.

It was around midnight when I finally gave up on sleep. I haven't been in my wolf form in so long I could feel it cramped inside me.

I got up and went out side. I ran to the forest silently. 'Mother... I appreciate you finally accepting me. I could never hate you. I just wish the others would except me. Its funny I came here to protect the wolves you left me with, I didn't want to make friends, I was afraid. I guess I just didn't want to be an outcast. Well I guess my fears were true, I'm all alone.' I thought.

'Your were and will never be alone.' I heard a soothing voice sound in my head. I smiled as I felt that it was my mother.

I felt my form change into that of my wolf form. I was dark brown like my regular hair with a silver streak that ran behind my right ear down to my neck. My eyes were a pure silver. I let out a loud howl not caring if anyone heard. I ran and leap over fallen trees and rocks. I felt happier then I had in awhile I could feel like Artemis was running with me. I would see a silver glow in the corner of my eye but any time I turned my head It was gone.

I heard yelling to my left and I turned my head. I saw a group of five people. 'Crud I forgot about the patrol.' I looked at them.

"Is that a wolf?"

"Ya what do we do?"

"Lets catch it."

"I didn't bring my nets."

"Then shoot it in the leg."

I laid my ears back and growled.

One of the boys shot an arrow, but it landed in the ground near me harmlessly. I turned and took off not wanting to stick around. I heard another boy yell give me that and loaded an arrow. I don't know if he got a lucky shot or he had actual skill but the arrow pierced me in one of my back legs. I let out a loud whimper. I didn't stop to see the damage so I kept running. I finally came up to a cave and laid down. I listened around as the boys stopped just outside the cave but didn't seem to see it.

"We lost it." One said

"Lets talk to Percy and Annabeth about it tomorrow." With that they left.

I switched back to human form and grasped my blood soaked jeans. I broke the arrows shaft and pulled the pieces out struggling not to cry out in pain. I let out a small whimper as I slowly got up limped back to camp. I lied down and sleep took me instantly from exhaustion, blood loss, and pain.

I woke to someone knocking on my door.

"What do you want."

"Hey Argent, ready for classes today?" Alex said

"Not really, I'm calling in sick today." I said trying to hide my injured leg from him. It was much better but I still couldn't walk without a limp.

"Oh... are you worried about last night."

I sighed and answered. "A little but, you shouldn't worry oh son of Ares." I snapped and closed the door. I slid down to the floor.

"I didn't want to be like this." I heard him say through the door.

"Me neither." I whispered.

/\/\/\/\

Normal Pov:

"Percy wait up."

"Hey whats up guys."

"We saw a wolf last night." one of the boys said.

"Are you sure it wasn't a trick?" Percy said thinking back to his first night on patrol.

"No, we shot it."

"You what!"

"We didn't kill it but we injured it."

"Great, I have to talk to Chiron about this." He said making his way back to the big house.

"Ahh Percy, what can I help you with today." Chiron said smiling

"The night patrol said they saw a wolf last night, I think we should call the hunters."

'A wolf, maybe it was Argent.' "I was just about to call them. Care to sit in?"

"Sure."

Chiron pulled out a coin and tossed it into a spray of water.

Soon a girl appeared in the screen. She had black hair in a punk rock style. She also had sky blue eyes. She wore a black choker with spike along with a black leather jacket. What threw off the look was a silver tiara on her head.

"Good to see you Chiron, Percy." She said

"Good to see you too, Thalia. We were wondering if maybe you can come by camp half-blood with the hunters. There are matters to discuss, and a patrol said they saw a wolf last night." Chiron said.

"Actually we are almost there. Artemis said she had some matters to attend to on Olympus so she sent us there. We are crossing the border now so I'll meet you after we put our stuff in the cabin talk to later."

"Thalia wait." Chiron said but it was already to late. "Well this is great. She doesn't know about Argent."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Percy shrugged running off to tell Annabeth.

/\/\/\/\

Argent's Pov:

I drifted off into sleep as soon as Alex left.

"Hello Argent." A young girl with brown hair and silver eyes said. She looked around 13.

"Artemis." I nodded. "I imagine you were older."

"I am what ever age I choose." She said smiling turning into someone who looked around mid twenties. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you so much when you were growing up. Zeus wouldn't allow it once you started becoming self-aware."

"Was that you when I fought the Manticore?"

"Yes, Zeus was furious but I wasn't about to let my only daughter die from that. I'm so proud of you." she said reaching out tentatively and stroked my cheek.

"Oh mother." I said hugging her. She felt warm, and she smelt like the forest.

"Listen Argent you have to wake up now you have visitors."

I woke up to the sound of many foot steps walking into my cabin. I shot up and stood favoring my left, uninjured, leg.

"Who are you?" A punk looking girl said

"Who are you?" I shot back 'How creative.'

"What are you doing in this cabin?" She said pulling out a silver sword.

I was about to reply when she leap forward. I rolled out of the way and stumbled to get up. I summoned my own sword. 'So much for a day off.'

She faked me out and twirled and i was forced onto my injured leg. Our swords clashed and we glared at each other. I pushed her back and she fell on her butt. She jumped back up and signaled for the other girls to not attack. "This is my battle." She said

"There wouldn't be a battle if you would let me finish." I said parrying her blade.

She swept her sword at my feet, and I jumped. I landed hard on my left leg and cried out griping it again. She steped forward and pointed her sword at me.

"That was not fair I'm injured." I growled

"I don't care you aren't allowed in here." She said in a dangerous voice

"If you would let me finish for once." I said my eyes turning silver. At that she pointed her sword closer at my neck as she stared wide eyed at my glowing silver eyes.

"Thalia! What are you doing." Annabeth yelled running in. I blinked and focused my eyes back to normal.

"This girl is in our cabin." She said looking at Annabeth who was helping me up.

"Thalia this is Argent. Daughter of Artemis."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm kinda have writers block for this story. I may continue it or I may drop it. I don't know yet so any ones opinions would be helpful. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and sorry that this chapter is short.

* * *

Normal Pov:

(Please read A/N above)

Makoto heard crying as she looked over a scene that would have came strait from a horror movie. She saw a man walk up to a girl who was impaled by a piece of metal. He talked to her a little. Makoto realized that this scene is not a scene at all but a memory; and she knew what he was going to do.

"No, get away from her!" Makoto cried out as she tried to run towards them, but every step she took they were two steps further away.

The scene changed and Makot was tied down to a chair. Christian walked in from the shadows grinning an evil grin.

"You didn't help me, you cursed me." Makoto yelled at him

"Now I couldn't let sailor Jupiter die now could I?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I didn't at the time, but I know more about you and your family then you could imagine." He laughed manically. "And would you have preferred if I had done this?" He snapped his fingers and the scene went back to the crash.

She saw Christian stand and transform into full wolf form. The girl was crying hysterically for her parents or anyone to help her. The man growled and struck forwards. There was a gurgling scream and then it was silent.

/\/\/\/\

Amy awoke to Makoto thrashing around. 'She must be having a night terror.' Ami thought looking down.

Makoto's body became startling still. Then she started to shift form. Ami snapped back to reality and started trying to wake her up.

"Mako please wake up! Your transforming." Ami shook her feeling bones moving and breaking under her skin.

Makoto had stopped transforming and was in a weird half wolf form, she had patches of brown fur, her face had a half snout growing. Then blood red eyes opened and met blue ones. Before Ami could react Makoto lunged forwards. Ami manage to raise an arm to defend herself, and she felt razor sharp teeth tearing her flesh down to the bone. Ami screamed from terror pain.

Makoto's soul grabbed attention of her body and she released the smaller girl. Her eyes slowly became her normal green eyes.

"Oh God Ami." Mako said with a hint fear of tracing her words. She could still taste the blood of the genius in her mouth.

"It... Wasn't your fault. You were having a nightmare, and I tried waking you up." Ami said clutching her arm as blood pooled from the wound.

Makoto got up and left the room, she returned with a small box.

"Ami, you have to do this." Makoto said opening the box.

"Do what?"

"The only way to become human is to kill the one that turned you. This gun is loaded with a silver bullet. I was waiting to find the guy that did this to me, but you need it now."

"I'm not going to kill you Mako! I love you to much."

"I'm a monster! You can't love me!" Makoto cried as she pressed the gun into Ami's hand and guided it to her head.

"Mako you may not have even infected me, you weren't fully changed." Ami said trying to release the cold weapon in her now shaking hand.

"He wasn't when he bit Me!"

"Yes but you aren't him! I could never blame you." Ami said now able to lower the gun.

They sat there in silence when Makoto got up again. "I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. There's a first aid kit in one of the cabinets." She said and turned to leave tears streaming down her face.


End file.
